Un roastbeef à la grenouille
by Elayan - Rosine
Summary: **CHALLENGE R1.2** Toujours la série des défis avec ma béta, le couple de fevrier qui est sortit un peu en retard


Je veux me pendre ! Je veux sauter d'un pont ! Quelqu'un pour me jeter un avada ?

Je viens de jeter mes dés pour mon second couple… Femmeslash.

_Rosine se tape la tête contre les murs. C'est pas drôle, une déesse, ça ne meurt pas._

_~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~_

Gabrielle Delacour venait de se soustraire au contrôle de sa sœur. Depuis la seconde tache du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – dans le cas présent, quatre – Fleur ne la quittait plus. Fleur avait une réunion avec Mme Maxime et Gabrielle en avait profité pour aller explorer le château. Quoi que la formulation la plus exacte serait « se perdre dans le château ». Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Elle savait qu'elle rentrerait à Beauxbatons l'année suivante, mais elle était ravie d'épier quelques cours dans les salles de classe du château. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, puisqu'elle ne maitrisait pas très bien l'anglais, mais elle adorait surprendre un professeur qui faisait de la magie. Elle avait était émerveillée de voir une dame d'un certain âge avec un chignon strict se transformer en chat. Elle était restée devant la porte dans l'espoir de voir d'autre métamorphose spectaculaire, et maintenant, les élèves sortaient de la salle. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux s'approcha d'elle.

-Are you lost ?

Gabrielle fit un effort pour comprendre. Puis pour répondre.

-I don't know…

-You're from Beauxbatons, aren't you ?

-Yes…

Elle avait entendu le nom de l'école de sa sœur, la réponse devait sans doute être affirmative. Soudain la dame qui était devenue un chat quelques temps auparavant sortit de la salle.

-What is the matter, Miss Weasley?

-I think she's lost, professor. And she doesn't seem to understand English very well.

-You should probably escort her back to the Ravenclaw's tower. I am sure her sister would be glad. I don't think you've a class right now.

-Of course, Professor.

La vieille femme partit mais la rousse resta après d'elle.

-I'm Ginny.

-Gabrielle.

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Ginny la guida à travers le château. Soudain, elles furent à un endroit que Gabrielle connaissait trop bien.

-Non !

Elle s'arrêta et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

-You don't want to go in ? demanda sa guide en montrant l'entrée de la tour de Serdaigle.

De nouveau Gabrielle secoua la tête puis montra timidement la fenêtre.

-On peut aller dehors ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de sa vis-à-vis et elle l'entraina dans la direction opposée.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Gabrielle avait passé le plus bel après-midi de sa vie. Les deux fillettes avaient commencé par vagabonder dans le parc, mélangeant les courses et les jeux plus calmes. Ginny lui avait montré différents sorts qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait notamment changé une sauterelle en verre à pied puis l'avait fait voler sur une dizaine de mètres avant de lui rendre sa forme animale. Au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi avançait, les deux filles se comprenaient de mieux en mieux. Ainsi, Gabrielle avait appris que Ginny s'appelait en fait Ginevra, qu'elle avait 6 frères plus vieux qu'elle et qu'elle avait vécu une terrible aventure lors de sa première année. Gabrielle lui avait raconté la difficulté d'avoir une sœur comme Fleur. Même si les deux sœurs s'aimaient beaucoup, tout le monde ne regardait que Fleur. Elle lui avait aussi parlé de sa vie en Provence, de ses étés à poursuivre la mythique chèvre d'or (petite dédicace à une Catherine de Médicis moderne qui se reconnaitra si d'aventure elle lisait ce texte). Elles étaient allongée côte à côte dans l'herbe lorsque soudain Fleur se précipita vers elles.

-Gabrielle ! Tu vas bien… Tu m'as fait peur. Why did you take er ?

-I'm sorry…

-C'est bon, Fleur. On a juste visité. Je vais bien.

-Très bien. Alors rentrons au château.

Les deux Françaises commencèrent à s'éloigner quand soudain la plus jeune se retourna

-Ginevra, attends.

Elle courut vers la jeune anglaise, jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Puis, tout aussi vite, elle la lâcha et rejoint sa sœur, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Fin.

_~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~_

Alors traduction de l'anglais utilisé :

-Es-tu perdue ?

-Je ne sais pas

-Tu es de Beaubâtons, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Quel est le problème Miss Weasley ?

-Je pense qu'elle est perdu, Professeur. Et elle ne semble pas comprendre très bien l'anglais.

-Vous devriez l'accompagner à la tour de Serdaigle. Je suis sure que sa sœur en sera contente. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez cours maintenant.

-Bien sur, Professeur.

-Je suis Ginny

-Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous prise ?


End file.
